Eddy's Nightmare
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Eddy has a nightmare about his brother.


_**Eddy's nightmare,**_

_**Rated T for most Violence, And Terrifying description.**_

_**I wont give such a long description, since this is my first story in a while. (I made another one, but I got rid of it cause I was bored.) I hope I do well for now...I did some reading! Hope you enjoy it, And stick to some more stories I've written ,**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**One with the fanfic!**_

_**-X-**_

It was late, one might say around midnight for the Ed's, the three doing about their chores around seven PM.

It wasn't long after that Ten o'clock struck, and it was time for the Cul-de-sac to die down.

Children were asleep in their beds. The sunlight that glistened over their humble cul-de-sac began to fade.

Left over clothing would hung during the small breeze throughout the night. Clouds began to forn through out the darkness. Stars shun about the sky, piercing down the neighborhood.

Eddward had just finished the last of his homework, and made his way to the bathroom. He stood in the mirror, brushing between his little gap. And throwing on his jammies. To late for me, Eddward thought. Might as well hit the sack. Ed, another one of the Ed's, clicked off his TV. Leaping onward to his mattress covering himself up..And then ofcourse, there was Eddy. The leader of the Ed's, and most devious. And considered to be the 'God of scamming.' Constantly scamming children out of their money. He uses his pride to get through most of his scams, that have failed. And would always label himself as 'the best' or 'Totally awesome'. The Two other Ed's consider him blind from Pride.. It was late. Eddy finished the last of his homework (That took him no more then two or three hours to finish) He jumped into bed throwing the blankets over him. Plugging his lava lamp in. And dimming down the lights. It wasn't long after that, he fell into a deep sleep.

_"How did I get here?" He thought, he began pondering around a blank screen in his mind. He found nothing but himself, standing in a blank room. Black tiny, small white dots began appearing in front. The screen turned bright white. He found himself standing near a bit of fire. Blazing up to the dark skies. Fire balls flowing, and heat waves aroundh him. There were people standing around him. And people standing in front of him. Talking in front of the fire pit. The fire pit was as big as his bed. Maybe even a couple inches longer and wider. It was so hot he nearly passed out. He could see someone hanging over the fire pit. He looked awfully familiar...Who was he..?_

_"Brother..?" Eddy asked himself, he found his hands vibrating in an uncontrolable shake. His face grew pale, and his body soon vibrated along with the hands. His brother was hung by his neck at the highest point of the wall-point. With his hands tied behind him, he was unable to escape. He opened one eye, a small tear sliding down his cheek. His face pale. But his cheeks remaining bright red. He was choking, clearly. _

_"Drop him!" Demons cheered behind Eddy. "Drop him now!" Eddy's brother shook, to a point where he couldn't even breathe anymore. But yet still alive. Slowly, the tiny imps as Eddy would call them, lowered the plank toward the burning flames. Eddy's brother flintched, he arched his back as far back as he could to feel untouchable to the flames. His body twitching as the fire touched his chest. He screamed in seering pain as the fire began burning his collar down to his chest. His torso was in full shaking effect. The burn started to show across his chest, through his shirt, which was burned also. He cried, crying out to his brother. _

_"Oh! Ohh Eddy! Ohhahhhhh!" His body was now halfway through the fire. Sweat flew down his face into the fire. Making low sizzling sounds. Eddy witnessed it all. His pride had soon left him. Now all that was there was fear. The heat was unbarable now that his flesh hit. Making louder crackling sounds and sizzling noises. It was then, the little imps released the body into the fire. There was a short horrific shout as he heard the loud thump. He could see in the shadow of the fire his brother, slowly burning, slowly limping, trying as best as he could to crawl out of the fire. But failed. He fell onto his knees. And onto his face. His figure bit by bit faded. There wasn't much left after that, Eddy assumed. The little Demonic figures and Shadow cheered in loud, high pitched voices. Jumping up and down dancing with other Demons. Eddy stood, torn, so many emotions hit him at once he wouldn't act. He gripped onto his yellow shirt, hitting the ground with his knees. He whimpered silently in his arms._

_"What..What's wrong.." He clinged onto some dirt. Digging into his finger nails. "Wake up..Wake up..Now." The screen went blank again. Now it was just him. Him in darkness. What else was there to do? Wait for him to wake up? Something came up. Something kind large. Bigger then he. Eddy looked up, he gasped. Echoeing through his location. He turned stiff, like a statue. Hie brother stood before him. Just as stiff. He was burned. Completely. You couldn't even see his shirt anymore. Or his pants and shoes. They must have dissolved in the flames. His heart, continuously beating. Feeling as if it would stop. Nearly witnessing a heart attack even. His brother, he didn't look human anymore. He was all ashy, parts of his skin fell off his arm. His face. Behind the pieces that fell. Blood remained. Between cracks in his burnt skin. Dark red stains showed from the bleeding in the fire. And the tears he held back in the fire. Had appeard dry, remaining on his face._

_"B-Bro?" He trembled, the youngest family member stood before him, Shaking hazardously. He started crying again. But the tears dissolved quickly from the heat that was coming from his brother._

_"Mm..n." His brother mumbled. He said nothing more. One second, he breathed his last breath. And died. But remained standing. He started shaking at his last breath, it hurt, it hurt more then ever. He tilted forward. It was then Eddy realized he froze, unable to move. He couldn't close his eyes. And couldn't even breathe. Everything moved in slow motion. His brother was coming closer. Falling forward. Eddy began having a panick attack. Put couldn't move. He just felt his heart stop in front of him. His body cracked as he fell forward near Eddy. As he was to a point where he was face to face with him. Eddy felt the heat from his body move near his shoulder. This 'creature' was not my brother anymore. His arm turned a dark red. soon griplling in ash from the burn his brother gave him. His mouth was ripping open in his dream from screaming._

_"Wake up! Get off me! Get-" The screen went blank for a couple seconds. Eddy's eyes shifting for a couple seconds under his eye lid. After he could feel his heart beat His eyes short open. Panting heavily, his body sat up against the bar of the bed. He realized his body was turned over to a different angle. He clentched onto his pillow, biting it. His tears appearing again. He hid under his covers whimpering. After a half hour, he started calming down._

_But the entire night. His right arm felt sore._

**-X-**

**That's the End of my one shot..I felt alittle horrific when I wrote this..I did the best I could to make it as terrible as I could xD I hope you enjoyed it. I also attempted to write in paragraphs. I don't think I ever did. So there's a first time for everything. Lolz. Anyway. I don't really have any ideas at the moment for an actual story, so for now I think I'll dontinue doing one-shots. And I hope you read them all too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
